Halliwell Teens
by Pholefan
Summary: This story is about the Charmed Ones who are in high school. The pairings are: Cole/Phoebe, Leo/Piper, Andy/Prue & Glen/Paige. Doesn't mean it's gonna stay that way! Read & Review!
1. About

_**A Charmed Fan Fiction Story . . .**_

_**"**__**Halliwell Teens"**_

_**. . . by Pholefan**_

_**Starring:**_

Prue Halliwell (17)

Piper Halliwell (16)

Phoebe Halliwell (15)

Paige Halliwell (14)

Andy Trudeau (17)

Leo Wyatt (16)

Cole Turner (16)

Glen Turner (14)

Dan Gordon (17)

Jason Dean (15)

Kyle Brody (14)

Grams/ Penny Halliwell

Patty Halliwell

Victor Benett

Benjamin Turner

Elizabeth Turner

* * *

**About the Four Sisters:**

**Prue Halliwell** is the head cheerleader of the school. She is very popular and every girl wants to be like her. She is dating Andy Trudeau currently. She loves Andy but hasn't expressed her feelings to him, nor has Andy. Prue is almost never in trouble, because every one thinks of her as the perfect daughter, friend, student.

**Piper Halliwell** is not popular at all. She is very shy, but a straight-A student. Piper is the brain of her class, however not many people see her in that way, but more in the geeky way. She likes Leo Wyatt; a very hot guy who is every girl's dream, but can't express her feelings to him.

**Phoebe**** Halliwell** is as popular as Prue and even more, but mostly to boys. She is the heartbreaker of the school. Lots of guys want her, including Jason Dean who tries to win her heart.

**Paige**** Matthews** is the youngest of all the four girls and is very cute and sweet. She is lovely to everyone. Kyle, a guy from her class, has secretly a crush on her. Phoebe is her best friend and they share all their secrets.

* * *

**-Edited on Jan. 9, 2011-**


	2. Back to School

**Hello! Just wanted to tell you that this story was called "Charmed Teens" and had 28 chapters. I was 15 when I wrote it and I'm**

** currently re-writing it and editing-correcting it a bit. To those who have already read the story, you should read it again, because some **

**chapters may have changed a lot. To the new readers, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to leave a **

**review to let me know if you like it or not, what new you'd like to see, suggest ideas, etc... **

**Thank you! ~PholeFan**

* * *

The clock showed 7 AM when Patty Halliwell entered Prue's room in order to wake her up for school. Summer was unfortunately over and it was the first school day of the year.

"Prue, honey, it's time to wake up." Patty shook Prue gently, "It's the first day of school."

"Oh, mum! Let me sleep a little bit longer. Please." Prue groaned.

"You'll be late, if you don't get up now, baby."

"Ok! All right!" Prue groaned opening slowly her eyes and got up heading to the bathroom.

Patty repeated the drill two more times. Piper was already in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Phoebe got out of her bed and looked herself in the mirror.

"School begins. This is great. This is just… great." Phoebe sighed and headed to the bathroom. She opened the door without knocking, but Prue was in.

"Hey! Don't you see? I'm in here. Get out now!" Prue yelled at Phoebe.

"Ooops! Sorry, didn't realize you were in here." Phoebe said as she stepped out, "How long are you planning of staying in there?" Phoebe asked as Piper appeared.

"Hey, I want to use the bathroom." Piper said and Phoebe made a face.

Meanwhile Paige joined Phoebe and Piper in the hallway.

"There is a line… again?" Paige asked.

"I got here first and I am staying for as long as I want. You three little will just have to wait." Prue said.

"Prue. I'm gonna kill you." Paige stated.

"I'll help you." Phoebe told her.

"Oh, come on. We can do something else till Prue comes out." Piper suggested and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Piper, stop being so nice all the time. It is getting on my nerves." Phoebe told her.

"What? I'm just…" Piper started but got interrupted by Paige.

"… miss perfect who never wants to argue and always do as told. Definition of pushover." Paige finished and Phoebe laughed.

"No! I am not." Piper told her a bit too loud.

"Yes, you are!" Prue exclaimed as she got out of the bathroom.

Piper tried to argue, but didn't, because Paige ran to get in the bathroom first, however she was stopped by Phoebe, who was finally stopped by Prue.

"Hey Piper, your turn." Prue said and smiled.

"Thank you!" Piper smiled and pointed at Phoebe and Paige laughing before getting in the bathroom.

"Why did you do that?" Phoebe yelled at Prue.

"Because I can." Prue told her and before her sisters could say anything she continued, "And because you two dummies waited here that long instead of going to dad & mum's bathroom." Prue grinned and left the room.

"Oh!" Phoebe exclaimed, "I'll get it first!" she yelled.

"No! It's mine!" Paige shouted and ran after Phoebe, while Piper opened the door.

"Well, I'm finished. I just wanted to get my…" Piper looked around and realized there was no one there, "… hairbrush." Piper trailed.

After a while they all arrived at school.

"Ugh! I so don't want to get into the classroom and listen to the teacher's bullshit." Phoebe whined and sighed.

"Tell me about it." Paige said and rubbed her neck.

"I'm excited!" Piper said smiling.

"Because you want to see Leo!" Prue teased.

"Oooh! Leo? Leo Wyatt?" Phoebe asked laughing.

"Piper and Leo kissing under a tree. Piper and Leo…" Paige teased in a singing voice and Piper interrupted her.

"Stop that! I am excited to get my new books and start the new school year." Piper said.

"Yeah, right!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Jason walked towards them and tapped gently on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Hey Phoebe! Long time no see!" Jason smiled.

"Hey Jason, how have you been?" Phoebe smiled back to him.

"Good, thank you. You look stunning." Jason complimented.

Phoebe was wearing a green shirt and a black mini skirt. Her curly hair were falling on her shoulders.

"Don't I always?" Phoebe winked at him and he smiled even wider.

"Hey! What are we? Invisible?" Paige waved her hand back and forth to get Jason's attention.

Phoebe looked at Paige, like saying, 'what's your problem?'

"Right. Sorry Paige. Hi." Jason smiled, Paige rolled her eyes and the bell rang.

"Let's get going girlies." Prue said.

"Do we really have to?" Phoebe asked and Paige groaned.

"Come on." Prue dragged Piper and Paige.

Jason smiled to Phoebe and they walked to their class.

* * *

**R E V I E W!**

_**nikkitan89**_** Thank u! I hope you'll like it.**

_**Girl007**_** I hope you liked the little fight in the beginning and of course there will be sweet scenes and with... boys!**

_**PiperandLeoFan101**_** Thank u! I LOVE PHOEBE & COLE and the way I put the couples, but there could also be Dan or Greg from season 6 for Piper, but Leo is obviously the best for her!**

_**xxxMrs Justin Timberlakexx**_** Thank u! I hope you liked it. Send a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**-****Edited on Jan. 9, 2011** -


	3. First Encounter

At Phoebe's class...

"Class, I would like to introduce you to Cole Turner. He is new here, so make him feel like home." The teacher said.

"Hello." Cole greeted everyone.

All the girls were eating him with their eyes. Who could resist a tall, dark and hot guy with mesmerizing blue eyes? Exactly.

"You can sit next to Phoebe Halliwell." The teacher pointed at Phoebe, who hadn't even raised her eyes to see the new guy. She was drawing on her notebook the whole time. When she heard her name, she got startled.

"What?" Phoebe asked. She had no idea what her teacher said.

Cole smiled to her and Phoebe looked at Cole and her facial expression softened.

"Hi." Phoebe said smiling as Cole approached her desk. He pulled the chair that was next to her, while Phoebe kept her gaze on him.

"Hi." Cole told her when he sat down. His wide smile was showing his perfect white teeth, which designated his beautiful features.

Phoebe looked completely mesmerized by him.

"Open your books on page 8." The teacher said.

"Nice drawing." Cole commented.

"What?" Phoebe asked still smiling and after a couple of seconds returned back to reality, "Oh!" Phoebe exclaimed and closed her notebook.

"Sorry." Cole's facial expression changed and became serious.

"It's just that I don't like others seeing my drawings." Phoebe explained and smiled lightly.

"Too bad, cause that was great." Cole told her, referring to the gothic fairy she drew.

"Really? Thank you." Phoebe smiled once again.

"You're welcome." Cole said and licked his lips. Phoebe smiled and opened her book.

"Do you have a book or...?" Phoebe asked him.

"Actually, no." Cole said and Phoebe brought the book in the middle of the desk so he had access to it too. Cole smiled and they looked at the book.

Phoebe was thinking how hot Cole was and she felt very lucky that they were sitting next to each other. He was exactly her type, except that most of the guys she went out with had big tattoos, earrings and the whole bad guy attitude. He seemed nice and older than her. Phoebe would certainly like to get to know him... better.

Meanwhile in Paige's class …

"So, everyone we have a new student in our class. His name is Glen Turner. Glen sit next to a girl, because in my class I want boys with girls and girls with boys sitting together and as I can see Paige is alone. You can sit there." The teacher said, she wanted to keep a balance in her class. Boys would always do pranks and girls would talk w/ each other. This was her solution and it seemed to work. At least most of the time.

"Hello!" Glen greeted Paige as he sat down.

"Hello to you too!" Paige said with a big grin, cause she definitely liked what she saw.

Glen smiled back and the teacher started teaching.

While Piper and Prue were at the corridors chatting away, Prue felt a pair of hands hugging her waist.

"Hi, baby." Andy said and kissed her neck, "How you doin'?"

"Hi!" Prue told him and smiled.

"Wanna grab for a soda?" Andy asked, facing her now.

"Sure! See ya Piper!" Prue said and left with Andy.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever." Piper sighed and as she turned around to leave, she bumped into Leo.

"Whoa!" Leo exclaimed at the collision and Piper's books fell on the floor.

"Oh, God! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there." Piper apologized and started picking up her books. Leo helped her as well and they were so close to each other. Piper looked at Leo and he smiled at her.

"It's ok. I'm ok." Leo said smiling more, "I'm Leo. Leo Wyatt."

"Yes, I know. I'm Piper Halliwell." Piper said and Leo gave her the books.

"Thanks." Piper said nervously.

"Nice to meet you." Leo said.

"Yeah, you too." Piper said smiling.

"See you around." Leo said.

"Yeah." Piper said smiling like an idiot, she thought.

"Oh, and careful." Leo winked at her and she melted. Her heart was beating so fast, it threatened to come out and tear apart her shirt in a heart shape.

_"Oh, my God. He talked to me! __Oh, my God!"_ Piper thought smiling a lot, _"I can't believe it. Oh, he must have thought I was an idiot bumping into him, dropping my books. __Oh! But, he is so cute and gorgeous!"_

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews! ****I'll take your advice.**

* * *

**- Edited ****on Jan. 11, 2011 -**


	4. Prue's Date

It's afternoon at the Halliwell Manor and Prue is getting ready for her date with Andy, while Piper is thinking of Leo instead of finishing her homework for the next day.

"Hey, Pipe. What's up?" Prue asked Piper as she entered her bedroom and lay casually on Piper's bed putting her hands behind her head.

"A! Prueee! You scared me!" Piper screamed and put a hand on her heart, "Why did you get in without knocking?"

"Sorry sis!" Prue laughed, "How do I look?" Prue asked standing up and twirling around.

"You look great! As always." Piper smiled to her older sister.

Prue was wearing a short denim skirt in a brownish colour, which was fitting her great, with a strapless top perfectly matching her skirt. Her curly hair were falling on her shoulders.

"Thank you! I want to look awesome tonight." Prue said smiling, "So what's going on with you?"

"Um, not much." Piper said almost casually, but Prue took the hint and squinted her eyes.

"Something happened." Prue told her as she sat on the bed.

"What?" Piper said smiling.

"Spill it sister." Prue told her.

"Ok. Remember when we were at the corridor talking today and then Andy came and you left?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Prue told her and made a bubble with her gum.

"Well, when I turned around to leave I kind of bumped into… Leo." Piper said and closed her eyes.

"What?" Prue asked and grinned.

"Yes!" Piper exclaimed.

"What happened?" Prue asked her cheerfully.

"He picked up my books and introduced himself, like I didn't know who he was already," Piper rolled her eyes, "and then I told him my name. He said 'See you around and careful.' Can you believe it?" Piper giggled.

"That's great, Piper!" Prue said and hugged Piper, "You know, we can go shopping tomorrow and buy some gorgeous clothes to drive Leo crazy."

"You think so?" Piper grinned.

"Absolutely." Prue replied to her and stared at the clock which showed 7:32 pm and that's when the doorbell rang.

"That's Andy." Prue smiled.

"You look gorgeous Prue. Have fun." Piper smiled.

"Thank you Piper. Love you!" Prue kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you too." Piper replied and Prue closed the door behind her.

"Hey babe. Whoa! You look amazing." Andy exclaimed when Prue opened the main door.

"You're not too bad yourself." Prue teased him and he gave her a peck after he grinned.

"Ready to go?" Andy asked her.

"Absolutely." Prue smiled and took his hand.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Paige were chilling in Phoebe's bedroom laying on the bed and having their headphones on listening to music. Phoebe was reading a magazine and Paige was doing her nails. Grams entered the room.

"Hey you two! Why aren't you studying?" She asked, but got no response. Phoebe and Paige were absorbed on what they were doing and with the headphones on they didn't hear their grandmother.

"Girls! Girls!" Grams shouted and got closer to Phoebe and took her headphones off.

"Hey!" Phoebe yelled and looked up, "Grams! What are you doing in here?" Phoebe asked her madly. Paige stared at her dropping her headphones on the bed.

"What am I doing here? You were supposed to be studying!"

"We'll start in a minute, right Paige?" Phoebe said and gave a look at Paige.

"Yes. Actually right now." Paige nodded.

"Ok." Grams said and took a seat, "Begin."

"No, no way. You are not staying here. I told you. We will begin immediately. Don't you believe us?" Phoebe said and Grams sighed.

"Promise?" Grams asked in a serious tone.

"Absolutely." Paige replied.

"Let us concentrate." Phoebe said.

"All right, I am going. But, if you won't do your homework, you'll have to deal with your father. You know how strict he is about that."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye now!" Phoebe said and made a face after the door closed.

"All right." Phoebe said and lay back again.

"Phoebe, we should finish something first." Paige said innocently and Phoebe looked at her again.

"You're kidding, right?" Phoebe asked her and she saw Paige's serious face and sighed.

"Ok, but only for a little while." Phoebe said reluctantly.

"Sure." Paige told her and went to her room to grab her school bag with her books.

_30 minutes later…_

"Ok, I am really tired now. How many hours have we been studying?" Phoebe stressed the word 'tired' and Paige laughed.

"Hours? We've been studying for half hour." Phoebe sighed.

"So? Enough is enough. Let's go back to relaxing." Phoebe said and closed her book, "Plus, look at your nails! You haven't finished them."

"All right." Paige said and smiled at Phoebe and Phoebe laughed.

"Paige, there is a new guy at school." Phoebe said smiling.

"I know! He is at my class." Paige grinned.

"Um, no. Actually he is in my Spanish class." Phoebe corrected her.

"No! I'm sitting with him." Paige said.

"Ok, maybe two new guys were transferred to our school." Phoebe said.

"His name is Glen." Paige said.

"Why are you smiling sis?" Phoebe asked her with a grin and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Me? Nothing, nothing." Paige said casually and kept smiling.

"You like him!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I totally do." Paige said and Phoebe laughed.

"What does he look like?" Phoebe asked.

"He is a bit taller than me. He has dark short hair that shine." Paige said looking in the ceiling as she was describing Glen, "and he is so handsome!" Paige exclaimed.

"Nice!" Phoebe said.

"What about your guy?" Paige asked her.

"My guy? Well, he is not my guy. At least not yet." Phoebe smiled.

"What's his name?" Paige asked.

"Cole. He is so hot and he is sitting right next to me. Too bad he was only in one of my classes today. He must be older." Phoebe finished.

"Cool." Paige smiled.

"He has these amazing blue, like the ocean blue, eyes, where you can lose yourself. They are so beautiful and charming. They completely enchant you and his body is just so yummy from what I could see from his shirt. God, I have to get to know him better, if you know what I mean." Phoebe winked at Paige and Paige laughed.

"Oh, come on! You have so many other guys. What do you need him for?" Paige chuckled.

"Hello? Have you been listening or eating popcorn? He is a total babe." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Got it sis. You were drooling the whole time." Paige laughed and Phoebe hit her playfully on the shoulder.

"You know, I like Glen a lot, considering I have spent only a few hours with him." Paige said and Phoebe smiled.

"Tomorrow we'll get to know them more." Phoebe stated and Paige agreed.

Andy and Prue were at the cinema watching a movie. Andy had his arms around Prue kissing her. A woman was sitting with her son next to them.

"Oh, mum what are they doing?" The 4 year old asked and his mother sighed.

"Don't look at them, baby." The woman told him and turned to Prue and Andy, "Hey you two! Get a room! You are in a public place and there are children here."

"Oh, excuse me lady, but this movie is not for little children." Andy told her.

"Still you are in public." She told them.

"Well, if it bothers you so much we will stop." Andy said.

"Thank you." She said and Prue laughed quietly.

"Hey! Will you stop talking so we can watch this effing movie?" Another guy snapped and everybody got quiet.

After an hour the movie was over.

"That movie was good, huh?" Prue said.

"Yes, but that woman was annoying." Andy said and Prue laughed.

"Anyway, are you hungry?" Andy asked.

"A little." Prue told him.

"What do you say to go to a nice place I know and grab a bite?" Andy asked her grinning.

"Sure." Prue replied and they left.

_Back at the manor..._

"Patty, where is Prue?" Victor asked.

"She is out with Andy." Patty replied.

"With Andy? Alone?" He asked.

"Well, I think they went to the movies."

"And when will she get back?"

"How should I know? I suppose when the movie is over. But they might go to eat something afterwards."

"Tomorrow she has school. If she is not home until 10:30 I will…"

"She will be! Come on, you know Prue. She is very responsible." Patty interrupted him.

"You're right." Victor agreed.

_At Phoebe's room…_

"Are you done yet?" Paige asked.

"No. Why are you so impatient? Don't you want them perfect?" Phoebe asked as she took some hair and put them on the curling wand.

"You're curling my hair for one and a half hour!" Paige exclaimed bored.

"I am almost done. Don't you want your hair to be perfect? It's not my fault you have so many hair!" Phoebe said and Paige stuck out her tongue.

"What will you wear tomorrow?" Phoebe asked. She was very into fashion and always thought about clothes.

"Maybe those fab dark jeans… of yours?" Paige asked hesitant.

"My jeans? Hmm… Ok." Phoebe decided and Paige clapped her hands together.

"I will wear the skirt/shorts, you know the green one with the yellow top that says SEX, Madness, Obsession, Love, Energy, Passion." Phoebe smiled to herself.

"You will look great, but is that appropriate for school?" Paige asked her.

"Come on! It is still summer so it is a bit short, but it fits me great. I hope Cole will notice." Phoebe said with a grin.

"He sure will." Paige smiled.

"I finished! There you go! So what do you say?" Phoebe said.

"It's great! It gives my hair volume and I love it." Paige smiled satisfied.

"Well, your badass sister is a natural in hairstyles." Phoebe smiled cockily and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Phoebe laughed and hit her on the shoulder playfully.

"What about your hair?" Paige asked.

"Naturally curly and I'll put some strong mousse on them."

"Cool." Paige said and looked at her clock, "It's ten, where is Prue? Dad will get mad."

"She must have forgotten. After all she is with Andy." Phoebe winked and laughed.

"Ewww!" Paige exclaimed in the way Phoebe meant it and Phoebe laughed.

"How do you know? Maybe they are just eating something or just making out."

"They are sure eating, but each other." Phoebe said.

"Oh, come on sis!" Paige told her.

"Andy is a stud. You think they aren't doing it?" Phoebe asked.

"Not my business." Paige said and Phoebe laughed at Paige.

Prue and Andy arrived at the Manor.

"So here we are." Prue stated.

"Yeah." Prue said.

"I had a wonderful time." Prue told him.

"Me too." Andy said and kissed her slowly at first and then deepened the kiss.

After a while they broke apart.

"It's time to go inside. You know it's pretty late and we have school tomorrow." Prue told him still holding his hands.

"You are right. Bye." Andy said and he kissed her one last time.

"Night." Prue told him with a smile.

Prue opened the door and climbed up the stairs carefully without anyone spotting her. Once she entered her room, she wore pyjamas quickly and lay on her bed, so no one knew that she came home that late.

"Patty, is Prue home?" Victor asked.

"I don't know. I am going upstairs to check."

"If she is not, then…" Victor started.

"I know she will be. It's 11 am for God sake!" Patty exclaimed.

Patty entered Prue's room and saw her asleep. She smiled and closed the door. Afterwards she went to Phoebe and Paige's room to see if they were sleeping. When she checked them all and everything was ok, she went to her own bedroom to sleep.

* * *

**Review!**

* * *

**-Edited on Jan. 11, 2011-**


	5. Sports Fans

Next morning at school...

"Hi, Phoebe!" Cole greeted Phoebe with a wide smile.

"Hey, morning!" Phoebe smiled back holding her books. Cole looked her up and down.

"You look great today!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you! You're sweet." Phoebe smiled even more and Cole looked down nervously.

"Ah, Phoebe, do you have any plans for today?" Cole managed to say.

" Um, no. I don't think so."

"I have one extra ticket for tonight's basketball game. Would you like to come with me?" Cole asked her.

"Aren't the Warriors playing tonight?" Phoebe asked him.

"Yeah, the tickets are for that game." Cole told her a bit impressed that she knew about the Warriors, because she was a girl.

"You're surprised I knew about the Warriors?" Phoebe asked him squinting her eyes slightly, questioning him.

"Actually, yeah." Cole smiled, "Usually girls aren't into sports." Cole explained.

"I'm not any girl." Phoebe replied smartly and Cole smiled.

"They are playing with the Clippers. I would love to go with you!" Phoebe said cheerfully, trying to keep it cool. It would be her first date with Cole.

"Good, then I'll pick you up at six. The game starts at seven thirty so we'll have plenty of time until it starts." Cole finished.

"All right. Cool!"

"We'd better go to our classes unless we want to be late."

"You're right. I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Cole smiled and walked away. Phoebe had a big smile on her face, which wouldn't go away easily.

Meanwhile Paige and Glen are having gymnastics...

"Hello guys. I am coach Joe. We'll do basketball together. If you want to be on the basketball team, follow me. Other students will join us, too, so I'll pick only the best players. The rest who want to play football goes with coach Nathan, he will tell you the rest."

"Glen, basketball or football?" Paige asked him.

"I play basketball, of course." Glen stated.

"Oh, really? Are you any good?" Paige asked him.

"Come with me and I'll show you!" Glen told her smiling.

"Okay, because you know I rock in basketball." Paige said.

"Oh, is that so? Then we'll see who's the best!" Glen winked at her and Paige smiled.

Inside the court...

"What is your name?" Coach asked Paige.

"Paige."

"Is it like Madonna or Anastacia or do you have a last name?"

"Of course I have. It is Halliwell. I am Paige Halliwell." Paige explained.

"You know, you are the only girl from your class. You just like basketball or do you know how to play, too?" He asked.

"Of course I know how to play basketball! I can kick everyone's ass in here." Paige stated.

"Halliwell watch your mouth unless you want to be suspended." He warned.

"But I do tell the truth. You'll see it Mr." Paige tried to convince him.

"You will call me coach as everyone will do."

"Oh ok. So, will we play or we'll just sit around and stare at each other?" Paige asked.

"Make three rows and start passing until you get to the other basket and then shoot."

"Let me show you how it is done." Glen whispered in Paige's ear and she shivered by how close Glen was to her.

Glen, Paige and another boy are in the same team and do the exercise. Glen grabs the ball, shoots a three-point shot and scores.

"Nice shot!" Paige admitted and Glen winked at her.

It was Paige's turn now and she shot a three-point and scored.

"Whooo!" Paige cheered.

"The girl is damn good." Coach said half smiling.

"Nice shot!" Glen said.

"Thanks! We'll be the best team we'll kick everyone's..." Paige was about to finish her sentence, but the Coach cut her.

"Halliwell!"

"...butt. Better?" Phoebe half grinned and the coach shook his head.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

So what do u think? Was it good? I know it's small I have already written the next chapter, but it is not over yet. I'm going to post that too. Oh, by the way I have posted the lollipop demon for whomever wants to read it. It's a little stupid, but anyway I wrote it 2 or 3 years ago I don't remember.

* * *

-Edited on Jan. 13, 2010-


	6. First Date: Part 1

It is afternoon, Phoebe is getting ready to go out with Cole, while Piper and Prue talk in Prue's room.

"I didn't get to see Leo today..." Piper said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I didn't see him anywhere."

"Maybe he didn't come."

"Maybe." Piper said, "Oh! You know, Phoebe is going to the Warriors game tonight."

"Really? I thought she couldn't find tickets."

"She couldn't, but Cole invited her."

"Oh, our little Phoebe has a date!" Prue smiled.

"Don't be so surprised. It's not like she hasn't gone out with a guy before."

"I know, but still…"

At Cole's house…

"Come on Cole! You have tickets and you are taking Phoebe to the game and not me? Your own brother? Your blood?"

"Ok, ew!" Cole said looking at him weird, "Glen, you know I wanted to find an excuse to go out with her so just leave me alone." Cole said putting on his jacket.

"Don't you have another ticket for me?"

"No. Sorry Glen." Cole said picking up his keys, "And now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I'll bring you back a big glove!" Cole smiled and Glen stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, what the hell! I'll watch it from the TV, while you'll be in the court. Not fair." Cole sighed.

"Call Paige to watch it together! There's your chance!" Cole exclaimed.

"You are right!" Glen said as he thought about it, "We will watch the game here and when it's over we'll make out on the couch!"

"Easy there boy!" Cole said laughing and Glen punched him slightly on his arm. "Whatever. I'm gonna kiss Phoebe at the court, while you are here in front of a TV. Ha!" Cole said.

"That's it. Give me the tickets!" Glen tried unsuccessfully to get them.

"NO. Let go off me." Cole said and escaped.

"Argh, why did I let him go for the tickets? I'll call Paige, whatever." Glen said mad and picked up the phone to dial Paige's number.

"Hello?"

"Paige, hi! It's Glen."

"Oh, hi Glen. How did you get this number?" Paige asked surprised.

"Well, Cole got it from Phoebe." Glen said shyly.

"Really?" Paige asked smiling.

"Um, yes. Is that all right?" Glen asked scratching his head.

"Yeah, it's all right. I'm surprised she didn't mention it to me." Paige said and looked at the wall, where was Phoebe's room.

"So, what do you want?" Paige asked him sweetly.

"Cole is going with Phoebe at the Warriors game, so I'm stuck here at home alone watching it, unless..." Glen stopped.

"Unless?"

"...you join me." Glen uttered and Paige smiled.

"Ah, ok. I guess."

"Ok?" Glen asked smiling.

"Yeah." Paige said.

"Good! I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." Paige smiled more, "Oh and by the way, I hate them for having those tickets."

"Yeah, me too."

"Bye, Glen."

"Bye Paige."

Paige hung up and fell back on her bed smiling.

Cole parked his car outside the Halliwell Manor, climbed the stairs and hit the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Phoebe yelled and opened the door.

"Hi!" Phoebe greeted him.

"Phoebe, hi! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get my purse."

"Sure. Oh and Phoebe?"

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked and turned around with a smile on her face.

"You are very beautiful tonight." Cole told her.

"Thank you, you're sweet." Phoebe grinned and went to get her purse.

Since they had time they went for an ice-cream first.

"Vanilla with caramel syrup, please." Phoebe ordered. She looked at Cole's ice-cream and smiled.

"So, you like chocolate." Phoebe stated.

"Yes. Why? Don't you like chocolate?" Cole asked.

"Not my favourite flavour, but it's good." Phoebe said and licked her ice-cream.

"Hm, I think you're the first girl I've met who doesn't like chocolate." Cole said and Phoebe laughed.

"I'm not like other girls."

"You've said so before." Cole smiled.

"So, what else do you like?" Phoebe continued.

"Sports." Cole said.

"Basketball the most?"

"Yeah, I'll try for the team."

"Really? Cool! Paige is in the team."

"I know. And so is Glen."

"Yeah. You think you can make it?" Phoebe asked him.

"Of course." Cole said confident and Phoebe laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Phoebe smiled.

"What about you? What do you like?" Cole asked her.

"Dancing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm in the hip-hop group at school."

"That's nice."

"So, did you have a girlfriend in Australia?"

"Um, I'd rather not talk about that." Cole became serious suddenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Phoebe said, but decided to ask further, "What happened?"

"Nothing, she is in Australia."

"So you broke up because of the distance?"

"That's right."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Do you miss her?"

"Why?"

"I'm just asking." Phoebe said, but Cole didn't answer.

"Are you over her?" Phoebe asked again and Cole smiled without saying anything.

"You know what will clear it up?" Phoebe asked him and stopped walking.

"What?" Cole stopped and looked at her.

Phoebe smiled again and got closer to him. She looked in his eyes and then at his lips. He stared at her almost hypnotized and leaned towards her slowly. She kissed him sweetly as he rested his free hand on her waist.

"So?" Phoebe whispered when she opened her eyes.

Cole looked at her and kissed her again.

"That's a 'yes'?" Phoebe asked him again when she pulled away.

"Maybe." Cole half smiled.

"Maybe?"

"I'm not quite sure. I think I have to kiss you again." Cole told her and kissed her gently, Phoebe parted her lips and Cole slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"Oh, yeah definitely." Cole whispered, only an inch away from her.  
Phoebe smiled.

"We are running late. We'd better go, unless we want to be late for the game." Phoebe told him looking at his lips and then eyes.

"Yeah." Cole told her and took her hand in his.

* * *

**Thank you to _Ren Victoria_ & _LeoPiper_ for the reviews, I appreciate it.**

**- Edited April 24, 2011 -**


	7. First Date: Part 2

Paige and Glen are watching the game from the TV...

"Yeah, that's in! Whoooaahoo!" Glen cheered.

"You go Warriors!" Paige exclaimed.

"They rock today."

"Yes, it is 30-23, I hope they keep that difference and score more."

"Come on, they will win the Clippers, you know it. They always do win, well most of the time..." Glen said, "You know, I want to become like them, I want to dunk and everything." Glen said and sipped his soda.

"Me too," Paige agreed, "but you know that might happen if we work really really hard." Paige stressed.

"I will, but I don't know about you." Glen said playfully and Paige squinted her eyes.

"Mr. Turner, what do you imply?"

"Come on, Miss Halliwell. You know that you cannot play like a man."

"You think just because I am a girl, I won't become a successful and talented basketball player?" Paige demanded.

"We'll see. You'd better watch WNBA. Perhaps you'll reach that level."

"Oh, see, I thought that you didn't think of me as a big basketball player…"

"Caught me." Glen said playfully and half smiled, "Oh, look with all the talk the quarter is over. We didn't get to see the end of it."

"It's ok, we missed like 2 minutes." Paige sipped her soda.

"Lucky Cole!" Glen exclaimed.

"Yeah and lucky Phoebe!" Paige agreed.  
Then Glen got more serious as he watched Paige.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you have very beautiful eyes." Glen said and caught her off guard.

"Oh, you are making me blush." Paige giggled.

"It's true." Glen said and both of them got closer to each other and kissed gently.

"That was... ah…"

"Good?" Glen asked looking in her eyes.

"Yeah." Paige laughed a bit.

"Mind if I do it again?" Glen asked and kissed her one more time without waiting for an answer. He stroked her hair and they kept kissing for 3 minutes till the game started again. Paige pulled slowly away.

"The game starts." Paige said just above a whisper and Glen smiled.

They cuddled and watched the game. Glen was thinking how beautiful Paige is and wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend.

Meanwhile at the crowded court people were yelling and cheering their team.

"GO WARRIORS!" Phoebe shouted.

"YEAH COME ON SCORE!" Cole yelled and they scored, "YEEEEEEES!"

"Whoooop!"

After a while the game was over.

"Yeah baby 99-80! We kicked their asses!" Phoebe said with a wide smile.

"Yeah! What a game!" Cole said smiling, "Where do you want to go now?" Cole asked her as they were walking out.

"I don't know, back at your house?" Phoebe proposed.

"Ok. Are you hungry?" Cole asked again.

"Nope."

"Fine, I'm not either. Let's go."

Cole and Phoebe entered the house only to find Glen and Paige making out on the couch.

"Hey! You two are having fun I see." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed as she sat up.

"Yeah?" Phoebe smiled.

"Shut up." Paige told her and Phoebe giggled.

"Upstairs?" Cole asked and Phoebe nodded.

They climbed up the stairs and got into Cole's room.

"This is nice." Phoebe remarked and Cole hugged her gently from behind.

"Like what you see?" Cole asked and Phoebe smiled. He captured her lips as soon as she turned around. He kissed her slowly, but passionately. Phoebe gasped slightly and put her hands around his head. He pushed her gently backwards till she fell on his bed dragging him along. Phoebe moaned as Cole put his hands under her shirt feeling her side. He slowly pushed the shirt upwards and next thing she knew Phoebe was topless, wearing only her white bra. She turned him over and sat on op of him kissing his lips and neck. Cole's hands were wandering all over her body, when Phoebe suddenly pulled away from him.  
"And you weren't sure if you were over that Australian girl." Phoebe said

"What? Where did that come from?" Cole asked dumbfound resting his hands on her hips."

"Just came into my mind."

"Phoebe, I really like you." Cole told her truthfully. Phoebe was lost into his gaze.

"I like you too." Phoebe told him slowly. Cole brought her head closer to him and kissed her passionately. He turned her over so he was on top and tried to unzip her skirt slowly, but she pulled away again.

"I'm sorry. I have to go home." Phoebe said and escaped from his embrace.

"What? Now?" Cole asked surprised.

"Yeah." Phoebe said as she wore her shirt again.

"Why?" Cole asked and sat on his elbows.

"Look, we are not even together. I don't have to reply." Phoebe told him and straightened her clothes.

"What?" Cole asked surprised and a bit mad as he stood up. Phoebe opened the door, but Cole was faster and closed the door with his hand, which caused Phoebe to look at him.

"Two minutes ago we were making out on my bed." Cole told her.

"So?" Phoebe asked him, trying to get away from him.

"So?" Cole almost shouted confused, "I thought..."

"What? You thought what? You never asked me anything and as far as I know we were just making out. No strings attached." Phoebe stated.

"Are you kidding me? We were all over each other. I told you I like you and you back."

"So?" Phoebe repeated herself. She wanted to get the hell away from there, "You never asked me if I had a boyfriend."

"Hello! We went out on a date and you came upstairs in my bedroom."

"You never asked me out on a date. You invited me to just join you, you never said anything about a date. I kissed you to help you find out if you're over that Aussie. Then we just came up here and started making out. This is nothing official."

"So, you just do this? Go out with anyone who asks you and then jump into bed with the first chance?" Cole asked completely mad and confused. They were doing just fine, what happened now?

"Hey! You can't speak to me like that." Phoebe said frustrated and Cole stared at her waiting for an explanation.

"I'm out of here." Phoebe said, opened the door and ran down the stairs.

"Phoebe, wait!" Cole shouted, but Phoebe was gone.

* * *

**Did you like it? What do you think they'll do? Review, thanks!**

* * *

******- Edited April 24, 2011 -**


	8. Aftermath

Phoebe got out of the house without stopping to tell Paige she was leaving. Even though she heard her saying something, she couldn't talk, all she wanted to do was run away wishing she could somehow appear magically in her bedroom... She kept running when she felt her hair and shoes wet and her body cold and wet as well. She realized it was raining. She was so lost in her thoughts and emotions she didn't see or care about the rain, but she did hear someone calling for her. It was Cole's voice.

"Phoebe, wait!" Cole yelled and ran up to her grabbing her arm.

"Leave me alone. Please." Phoebe said looking at his hand.

"I'm sorry for speaking to you like that, Phoebe." Cole said as the rain dripped on his face.

"Cole, I…" Phoebe started, but couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't know what to tell him. She looked at him and tried to pull away, but Cole held her tightly.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked raising her chin, so she would look at him.

"Nothing. I have to go." Phoebe said.

"What did I do to make you leave? I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to." Cole told her again.

"I know. I just… I'm not sure what happened. I mean I have done it before, but…"

"But?" Cole asked her.

"I felt something…" Phoebe said looking into his eyes. Cole waited for her.

"I just realized that I think I am… falling in love with you." Phoebe said slowly.

Cole took her immediately in his arms and kissed her passionately. His arms were wrapped around her waist. Phoebe moaned slightly not expecting the kiss, but responded to it and held his head with her hands. They were both wet from the rain, but that was the last thing in their mind. The only thing they felt was the warmth emanating from each other's body. Cole ended the kiss and looked at her closed eyes and open mouth. He caressed her wet hair as she slowly came back to reality and opened her eyes.

"You're cold. Let's get you inside." Cole whispered in her ear and took her hand.

"I'd better leave." Phoebe said gently.

"Phoebe…" Cole tried to argue, but Phoebe placed her hands on his lips.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Phoebe simply said and walked away, leaving a soaked from the rain Cole behind looking at her.

"I love you." Cole whispered to no one, as Phoebe turned around the corner.

"See you tomorrow." Paige kissed Glen and opened the door.

"It's raining a lot." Glen told her.

"I know, but I should go. I wonder what happened with Phoebe." Paige told him.

"Wish I could give you a ride home." Glen told her.

"In two years." Paige told him and winked at him.

Surprising him and herself. She didn't know if they'd still be together in two years.

Cole entered the house and both looked at him.

"What happened?" Glen asked.

"I don't know exactly." Cole said and went upstairs, but Glen stopped him.

"Hey, can you take Paige home with the car?" Glen asked Cole.

"Um, sure." Cole replied.

"No, that's ok. Really. I can handle a little rain." Paige said.

"Come on." Cole said grabbing his keys and Paige sighed.

"All right." Paige accepted and Glen kissed her goodbye.

Paige put on her seatbelt and looked at Cole, who was starting the car.

"What happened out there?"

Cole cleared his voice, "Ask Phoebe."

"Cole, if you hurt her I'm gonna personally hunt you down." Paige warned him seriously and Cole smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"I am not intending of hurting her. Ever." Cole told her seriously this time.

"Good to know. Then why did she ran off?" Paige asked again.

"You should ask her." Cole insisted.

"Ok." Paige sighed.

"How is it going with Glen?" Cole tried to turn the conversation.

"Good." Paige smiled lightly and Cole raised his eyebrows.

"Great from what I saw." Cole said.

"Cole?"

"Yeah?" Cole turned his head for a just a moment.

"Bite me." Paige said and he laughed.

"You're such a big mouth for a 14 year old girl, you know that?" Cole said and Paige stuck her tongue out and turned on the radio.

"Oooh! Justin Bieber!" Paige cheered.

"What? No, turn it off. I do not want Justin Bieber in my car." Cole said.

"Whaaa? Come on! He is awesome." Paige said singing along, "Baby".

"Oh, my God…" Cole said and widened his eyes.

After 5 minutes he pulled over the car out of the Halliwell Manor.

"Here." Cole said.

"Thanks Cole!" Paige said.

"Um, Paige?"

"Yeah?" Paige smiled knowing he's gonna ask about Phoebe.

"Nothing."

"Ok. Bye." Paige said and got out of the car.

Cole sighed and left as soon as Paige entered the house.

Paige shut the door behind her and climbed upstairs to Phoebe's bedroom. She slowly opened the door and saw Phoebe laying on her bed with her back on Paige.

"Pheebs?" Paige called and moved closer to her, "Are you ok?"

Phoebe turned around and looked at Paige.

"Fine." Phoebe simply stated as she sat up and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Come on. It's me, you can't fool me. Especially not after your grande exit." Paige said playfully and Phoebe sighed.

"Well, we were upstairs in his bedroom and we were… fooling around… when I…" Phoebe stopped.

"Yeah?" Paige stared at Phoebe.

"I realized that I kinda… I don't know." Phoebe stopped again.

"Tell me!" Paige said.

"I like him a lot, Paige."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I think I am in love with him."

"Oh." Paige uttered a bit confused.

"Ok. Um, and why is that bad?" Paige asked.

"I haven't loved anyone before. I've been with other guys, but I have never felt like this with anyone before. It was a little scary to me." Phoebe finished and Paige still stared at her.

"Ugh! You can't understand what I'm talking about and how I feel. Look I know it sounds a bit weird and crazy, but what if he doesn't feel the same way and he is like every other guy? What if he wants me for one time and then leaves me?"

"Phoebe, I don't think Cole is like other guys. I really think he cares about you and he might even feel the same way you do. Did you tell him how you feel?"

"I just told him how I feel about him and then he kissed me. What a kiss." Phoebe smiled at the thought. She still felt his hot lips on her cold ones. It was the best feeling ever. The rain sure helped and made it more romantic.

Paige smiled.

"He loves you too. I'm sure." Paige told her.

"You think so?"

"You tell me. What did you feel when he kissed you?"

"Passion and… love." Phoebe smiled and Paige did too.

"See?" Paige winked at her.

"I can't believe I'm being analysed about my love life by my youngest sister." Phoebe shook her head laughing.

"Hey!" Paige pushed her playfully and Phoebe fell on her back.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Paige, Kyle is on the phone." Prue told her.

"Really? What does he want?" Paige asked.

"How should I know? Ask him." Prue said and handed over the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Paige, it's me. How are you?"_

"Good, thanks. You?"

"_I'm great. I just called you, cause I was wondering if you… would like to go out with me to see a movie tomorrow."_

"Um, I don't know, Kyle."

"_Why not? It'd be great."_

"It's just that I can't tomorrow. I have plans."

"_Oh, ok. Some other time then." _

"Yeah, bye."

"_See you tomorrow at school."_

Paige hang up the phone.

"He sounded disappointed."

"Why didn't you tell him you are with Glen now?"

"Cause, I'm not sure about that yet. I should talk with Glen tomorrow."

"Yeah." Phoebe sighed, "Let's go downstairs for dinner now. I'm starving."

At Turners'…

"Hey, what happened with Phoebe?" Glen asked Cole as he opened the door.

"I wish I knew."

"Come on. There has to be a reason she fled like that."

"She… she said she is falling in love." Cole said and sank onto the armchair.

"With you?"

"No. With you." Cole said in a serious tone looking down and rolled his eyes, when Glen widened his.

"Wha..?"

"With me, you idiot."

"Oh! Right. Of course," Glen laughed, "So?"

"I don't know. I guess she is scared," Cole squinted his eyes, "but I have no idea why she feels that way." Cole said confused.

"And what did you tell her?"

"I kissed her."

"Nice!" Glen smiled.

"She is so perfect." Cole said.

"Are you?" Glen asked.

"Am I what?"

"Falling in love with her?"

"No." Cole said looking down and then at Glen, "I have already fallen in love with her. Probably since day one."

"What about Melinda?"

"Melinda is in Australia. A long distant relationship like that won't work out. Especially not now that I found Phoebe."

"What if she thinks you two are still together Cole? You were together for what? Two years?"

"Two and a half. But, it doesn't matter. For how long exactly should I wait for her?"

"I know, man. It's just that her family was thinking to move here in San Francisco before us."

"But they didn't and they won't. Our father has already taken over the business here. Melinda's father has taken over in Australia. They can't come here. They need to be in Melbourne."

"Mom had plans for you and Mel."

"Do not remind me. Right now the only one who's on my mind is Phoebe." Cole said and got up.

"I don't think mom's gonna like that."

"I could care less. And what about you and Paige, huh?"

"You are older than me, you are the one who is gonna take over dad's business. I still have some years to finish school, unlikely with you. And Paige is really, really, really great." Glen said smiling at Paige's image in his head.

"Two greats would be enough, you know." Cole teased Glen, "And I do not need to be with Melinda to be her dad's partner.

"But the law firm…"

"Glen! I don't care what they say. I'm going upstairs." Cole climbed the stairs.

"Mom's gonna kill you." Glen whispered and went back to his playstation 3.

The next morning…

Phoebe got into her baggy clothes, as she was a hip-hop dancer and left for her dance class. On the other hand, Cole had basketball practice with Glen and Paige. Piper and Prue had classes, as well.

Phoebe went to her locker, left her books and headed to her dance class. As she turned left on the corridor of the school she bumped into Cole who was heading to his own locker.

"Oh!" Phoebe gasped and so did Cole.

He realized it was Phoebe and stared at her.

"Phoebe! I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Cole asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe replied looking at him and then on the floor nervously.

"Phoebe, about… yesterday." Cole started.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe told him.

"About what?" Cole asked.

"About running away like that. It was rude." Phoebe finally said.

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong to…"

"No. It wasn't you. It was… me."

"What does that mean?"

"You know, I have class now, can we talk about it later?"

Phoebe asked, while Glen and Paige appeared.

"Hey, Cole… and… Phoebe." Glen said when he realized Phoebe was there too.

"Hi." Phoebe said and looked at them.

"Bro, practice starts in 5'."

"I know, I'll be right there." Cole said looking at Phoebe.

"Ok." Glen said and left with Paige.

"You have practice too, so…" Phoebe said and started to leave, when Cole touched her shoulder to stop her.

"We are going to talk later, right?" Cole asked her.

"Yes, Cole." Phoebe smiled.

"Ok." Cole half smiled.

"Have a good practice." Phoebe told him.

"You too. You look beautiful today." Cole told her.

"Thanks." Phoebe smiled and walked away.

She sighed as she got into her class and smiled again to Cole's compliment.

"_He thinks I'm beautiful."_

She wanted to kiss him, but they had to talk first. She had no idea what she'd say to him, but she would have to worry about that later.

"Phoebe! Morning!" Jason greeted her.

"Hi, Jason." Phoebe smiled.

"Ready to dance?" Jason smiled back.

"Yeah, sure."

Jason was also a hip-hopper. A very good one too. From that class, Jason had fallen for Phoebe…

Meanwhile at the basketball court,

"So, how did it go?" Glen asked Cole.

"Better than what I was expecting."

"Really? Did you get back together?"

"We will. We will." Cole said and scored a 3 point.

At the dance class,

"Hey Phoebe! Over here!" Linda shouted.

"Morning, Linda." Phoebe smiled.

"How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I am so happy." Linda grinned.

"Really? Who is he?" Phoebe winked at her.

"Only the most handsome boy in school." Linda smiled.

Phoebe's smile vanished, as she thought about Cole.

"Leo!" Linda smiled again and Phoebe sighed relieved.

"Oh! Leo!" Phoebe smiled, "Wait. Leo Wyatt, Leo?"

"Yeah! He is so hot."

"Yes, sure he is. Good for you Lin."

"Thank you. How about you Phoebe? Anyone special in you life right now?"

"Um, well…"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"I went out with Cole yesterday."

"Cole? The new guy?"

"Yeah, him."

"Oh, wow. He is so cute, I'd die." Linda said and Phoebe laughed.

"Did you try him yet?" Linda asked her.

"Linda! No!" Phoebe told her.

"Why are you acting like that? I know you, you almost never wait."

"Linda?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Phoebe told her and walked away.

"Good morning everybody. Lois turn on the music please. We are going to do the choreography from the beginning."

The teacher said and "Tell Me" by Christina Aguilera and played. Everyone took their places and started doing their moves.

After an hour and something the practice was over.

"You were awesome today." Jason told Phoebe.

"Thanks! You weren't too bad yourself." Phoebe said playfully.

"Gee, thanks." Jason laughed.

"So, do you want to go out today?"

"I can't, I'm sort of seeing someone."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Who is the lucky guy?"

Phoebe smiled awkwardly.

"Cole."

"Cole? Who is? Ah, yeah. The new guy, huh?"

"Yes. But you know, we've always been good friends, so…"

"Right, friends." Jason said and faked a smile.

"See you around." Phoebe said and left.

"Bye."

Phoebe went to the outside court, where Cole, Glen and her younger sister were playing basketball.

Cole spotted her and smiled lightly. He took Glen's pass and dunked. He turned to Phoebe, pointed to her and mouthed, "For you."

Phoebe smiled and giggled.

When they finished Cole walked to Phoebe with a towel around his shoulders.

"Hey."

"Hey." Phoebe smiled.

"You look sweaty." Cole noticed.

"What? Well, right back at you." Phoebe said taking it the wrong way.

"I didn't mean it like that. You're gonna catch a cold, unless you change."

"Oh." Phoebe smiled embarrassed.

"I will."

"So how was your practice?"

"Good."

"Yours?"

"Good." Cole replied.

"Thanks for the dunk. Impressive." Phoebe said playfully.

"I'm glad. I thought it wouldn't be that easy to impress you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem like the kind of girl who isn't easily impressed."

"You guessed right." Phoebe smiled and Cole got closer to her and touched her hand gently.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Cole looked in her eyes.

"Not that I know of."

"Well, now you do. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Ok." Phoebe smiled and Cole kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"I'll see you later." Phoebe said and left.

"Hey, cool practice, huh?" Paige asked Glen.

"Yeah, it was great. You were great."

"Oh, thanks."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Paige, we kissed last night."

"I know. I was there." Paige laughed.

"So, we're cool?"

"If by cool, you mean we're together… Then yeah." Paige said.

"Cool." Glen repeated and smiled. Paige kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Did you like it? It was long! Good for me! I know I have mixed it a little with dances and basketball, but I liked it that way. If I have confused you with something just ask me. Bye, for now!

* * *

- Edited June 5, 2011 - Sorry for the delay!


End file.
